True End : VanessA Genki x Koichi
by Drop Note
Summary: Its May 14th, 2010. The last live from the band "VanessA". Genki and Koichi decide to skip out on celebrating, and head off to mourn without the rest of the band instead.
1. True End

Koichi watched quietly from the stage as Genki thanked the mass crowd in front of them. A few tears slipped from his eyes and he could see a glint in the rest of the bands. He sighed gently and raised his hand, wiping them away as the lights dimmed and they walked off stage. He leaned against the wall, thinking. Even though he hadn't been in the band for very long they accepted him, almost like family. And now, that family was broken apart. They would go their separate ways.

He allowed himself to calm down, though the tears wouldn't stop. Genki stood at the opposite side of the room, holding a beer in his hand. His eyes were closed and he could see the tears quivering between his eye lids. Koichi shuffled across the room and placed a hand on his shoulder, his lip quivering as he did so. He felt so weak, but he was certain everyone else had the same empty feeling in his chest.

Genki opened his bloodshot eyes, and they made contact with his. For a moment they look at each other, giving a knowing look before their lips made gentle contact. They didn't care who saw, but at that moment all that mattered was that they had each other, even if it were for the next few hours. After tonight, they would also have to go their separate ways too, and who knew when they would see each other again.

Genki rested a hand on his hip, pushing the bass around his neck out of the way as their foreheads touched gently. Neither had anything to say, but they knew what each other wanted. A few seconds later, Genki glanced at the rest of the band. They too were wallowing in the sorrowful atmosphere. He sighed slightly and kissed Koichi's forehead. He knew the other three members would understand. None of them wanted to drink or go out. This wasn't the time for celebration.

Koichi slowly curled his arms around Genki's waist, hugging him tightly. The embrace was returned, but there was a sort of emptiness between the two. Something didn't feel right. He gripped his shirt and looked up at him, but the gaze wasn't returned. Genki simply tugged at his arm, directing him to the exit. He followed, slightly reluctant. The rest of the band didn't seem to mind.

They hailed a cab and rode to their hotel together. Koichi leaned into Genki slightly, though the car remained silent. Even the driver seemed to be absorbing a sense of the tense aura that emitted from the two. Genki's hand snaked around his waist, taking Koichi's in his own. Their fingers laced together, and he sighed contently as another tear slipped from his eyes. He closed them, his grip tightening slightly.

The cab came to a stop in front of their hotel. They were sharing a room, while the rest of the band slept in another. It wasn't unusual for them to request a room of their own, and they usually understood. Fortunately for them, this time there wasn't a moment's consideration when it was asked.

They kept their hands held lightly together, and Koichi continued to tighten his grip on the other's fingers. No matter how hard he tried, they ended up apart again, only kept together by the tips. He leaned against Genki in the elevator, not wanting to let go. He looked up at him, now noticing the darkness that had clouded over his usually light eyes. A sort of emptiness took over them. It made him feel like he didn't care, since he was trying to make the best out of a bad situation, but as the moments dragged on it was obvious that that would be nearly impossible.

The elevator dinged as they came to their floor. The doors opened and he followed Genki to their room. It was quietly unlocked and the door opened with out any trouble. He heard Genki sigh as he entered the room. Koichi closed the door behind them and looked at the other. He was sitting on the bed, face buried in his hands. The sight made his eyes water. This night was one that he dreaded, but he knew it would have to come.

He moved closer to him, putting his arms around his neck as he sat on the bed next to him. He sniffled though he failed at trying to hold back the tears that continued to well in his eyes. "Genki…" he whispered, still holding onto him. He felt the other's arms encircle his waist, pulling him close. They looked at each other again for the second time that night. He leaned forward, and their lips met, a deep and longing kiss commenced.

Genki allowed his tongue to slip past Koichi's parted lips, and the kiss deepened further. When they parted, Koichi remained tense, staring up at his lover. Tears continued to wet his cheeks. Genki reached forward and brushed them away lightly, a few falling from his own. They glistened in the light from the street lights below their room. He felt his begin to shift positions, moving to the other side of the bed. Koichi laid on his back, while Genki remained in a slightly upright position. He propped himself up with one elbow, looking down at him before closing the distance between them once again.

His hand traveled along Koichi's side, then his front. He started to remove his clothes, exposing his pale chest. It flushed slightly at the air conditioned room, causing his brow to furrow slightly. They pulled away for a moment, touching foreheads and Genki's hand slowly slid downward, slipping a few fingers under his bottoms. He felt a slight bulge beneath the boy's shorts and he looked up at him. Koichi reached forward and started to remove Genki's shirt, knowing what he wanted. He placed a kiss in the center of his bare chest as he slid his hand further into his pants, stroking his member gently.

Koichi gripped his shirt tightly, pulling himself close. His heart started to race but he managed to keep still, the only movement from him was the rise and fall of his chest and the slight buck of his hips with each movement. "Genki…" he whimpered, kissing his neck and reaching forward, unbuttoning the other's pants as well.

His member was already erect underneath the tight jeans, hiding it easily. He slipped them down slightly, exposing his bottom half. His arms embraced Genki around the waist, his legs spreading as the other's hands started to travel downward. He stroked the inside of his thigh, causing his own erection to harden further. He reached across the bed and onto the bedside table where a bottle of lubricant was at the ready. He managed to pour some onto his three fingers before allowing his hand to reenter the boy's pants.

This time, he managed to go further, curling his wrist as he did so. He rubbed his entrance gently, waiting until it accepted his finger. He pushed gently, and Koichi took in a sharp breath. His body was taken over with a slight burning sensation, but as he exhaled he relaxed, welcoming the other as the pain subsided.

The second finger eased inward, Koichi's eyes filling with small tears as he began to scissor his fingers. ""G-Genki…" he said his name again, and he was only returned with a small kiss to his forehead. He bent his neck slightly, their lips now together again as they kissed gently. Genki paused for a moment; his only movement was that of his two fingers, gently stroking the inside of Koichi. As the kiss ended he finally let a third finger enter as Koichi arched his back, pushing against him. He searched the inside of him, only taking a few seconds for him to find the place that made Koichi emit a small moan from his throat. He placed a chaste kiss on his lips as their positions shifted again.

Koichi's shoes were discarded to the floor, as well as Genki's; then followed the last of the clothing that was keeping them apart. Genki shifted his position, removing his fingers as he pressed the head of his own organ against Koichi's entrance. He whimpered eagerly, pushing against him slightly as his legs spread further. He reached upward, putting his arms around his neck and kissing him deeply. Genki returned the kiss and as it elongated he proceeded to enter him, feeling closer than he ever had before. He felt Koichi's back arch at the sudden entrance and nipped at Genki's lip slightly. He let out a moan, his hips pressing against him.

"Genki…" he moaned as the other started to thrust slowly inside of him, prolonging the moment. With each motion he managed to relax further, welcoming the other's entrance. Genki reached between then, working with Koichi's neglected member. He stroked it gently, causing him to moan loudly beneath him. Tears started to form in his eyes again as he pressed his face into his shoulder. He continued to whisper his name. "Don't leave me…" he said gently, causing Genki's heart to lurch in his chest.

Tears started to well inside him, and he choked them back. He managed to keep a steady rhythm, now letting his own moans escape his lungs. He placed small, wet kisses along his neck. As he neared his climax, he pulled out, trying to stifle the orgasm that was brewing inside him.

He pulled away, but kept his hands and eyes on the boy below him. "Genki?" he looked up at him with pained eyes. Genki knew he was close too, but he didn't want it to end. He put his arms around his waist, shifting positions so that Koichi was sitting on his laps, legs straddling the sides of him. He kept his arms around his waist, Koichi's arms now around his neck. He positioned himself above Genki's eager member, pushing down as he entered again.

They both let out a moan, his hips rising and falling in tune to Genki's small thrusts. Their moans remained in harmony and their breathing, synchronized. With each movement, Genki pulled Koichi closer, eventually kissing him and slipping his tongue inside his mouth. Their climax came closer and soon Koichi came onto Genki's abdomen, tensing as he spilled his seed. The sudden amount of tension caused a loud main to escape from Genki's throat, releasing himself inside of him. Koichi rode out his orgasm, his breathing quickening as he started to calm. He pulled away, Genki's arms still holding him close. "Koichi," he finally said, causing both their hearts to flutter; whether it was from joy, sorrow, or maybe both.

The kissed again, holding their naked bodies together. Their positions shifted once more, laying next to each other in the bed. Genki moved, pulling the comforter over him. Koichi curled against his chest, kissing his collarbone, then his lips again. "I love you…" he whispered.

"I love you too…" Genki said quietly, but a small tone of remorse could be heard in the back of his throat. Koichi brushed it off, though he felt tears starting to gather in his eyes. He cuddled into the sheets, feeling the warmth from the other starting to cross over into his own body. It was nice being surrounded by warmth, but as the moments before his slumber dragged on he felt more and more empty, though he couldn't figure out why.

Koichi rolled over in his sleep, his hand resting lightly on the space next to him. He was getting close to waking up in the daylight filled room. His breathing was continuous, his chest rising and falling in a constant tone. The alarm on the bedside table started to sound, breaking his breathing pattern and causing him to exhale heavily. His eyes fluttered open, revealing an empty space next to him. The only sound he could hear the sudden stopping of his heart and lung function, and the alarm that was filling the room with a constant tone. He sat up, his eyes searching the room.

The only thing in view was a pink suitcase that hadn't been touched, his clothes neatly folded onto of the dresser, and the vacant place next to him.


	2. New World

Koichi strolled down the streets of one of the shopping districts near his house. Ear buds were playing soft music in his ears, and his fingers moved along with it, as if there were an invisible bass in his hands. He sighed softly, thinking only of the events from the past few months. His life had been turned upside down since the last time he played with his band, VanessA.

He still felt the hole that was left in his heart since that night. Genki left him, and now he was left alone. The rest of the band members had gone on to carry out their own lives. He didn't know where any of them were, expect Toki. He was somewhere with his family, and he sort of wished he could have at least had a back up plan for when this event happened.

He continued to walk along the sidewalk, thoughts cruising through his mind. He was thinking of what would happen, where they could be… where he was going. He attempted to stifle a heavy sigh, closing his eyes for a moment before running head on into an unknown being.

"I'm sorry," he immediately apologized, bowing his pink head to the person in front of them. He felt their eyes on him, and it caused him to look up. He wasn't expecting to see the person in front of him. "G-Genki?" he said, stuttering from shock or anger… maybe both. He couldn't tell. The person hardly had anytime to reply. He simply pivoted on his heel, walking in the opposite direction.

"Genki!" Koichi called after him, running toward him and grabbing his arm, headphones and iPod falling to the ground. "Genki, I know it's you. Don't walk away from me!" he tugged him back, tears were already starting to gather in his eyes. It had been so long since he last saw him, and he couldn't help it.

"Koichi don't do this…" Genki said. His voice was somehow calm. He looked up at him, his brow furrowing and his grip on his arm tightening further. "Ow!" he pulled away, holding his wrist.

"You left me…" Koichi said angrily, tears continuing to gather in his eyes. He didn't care if he was causing a scene. His voice shook as he spoke, "You left me!" he shouted, his fist making contact with his chest. "You left me, all alone! I didn't know what to do, and you left me! After you told me you loved me!" he pounded on Genki's chest, angry tears staining his cheeks and shirt.

"Koichi stop!" he grabbed his wrists, looking down at him. His eyes were like fire and burned his own. "You're bringing unneeded attention." The words only caused another outburst to escape Koichi's throat.

"…Unneeded attention…? Unneeded attention?" he repeated himself, "How dare you, Genki. How dare you!" he kicked his shin, pushing him away. Genki clenched his teeth, trying not to yell. He grabbed his arm again, pulling him into his own and covering his mouth with the palm of his hand. "Let go of me!" Koichi tried to scream, but it was only stifled by the other's hand.

"We'll talk in a more private setting, but you need to calm down." He said, feeling Koichi trying to escape his grip. He started to talk again, but his words weren't audible. "Just stop. Now, or it'll really be over between us." Koichi almost immediately stopped, tears still streaming down his face. His body went limp, and his expression softened. His lip started to quiver.

"G-G-Genki…" he whimpered, covering his face with his hands, choking on heavy sobs. "Why why…?" he cried. Genki reached forward and placed a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it slightly.

"Come on…" he said quietly, directing him toward the subway.

Genki brought him home, listening to him pitifully cry next to him the entire way home. It only made the pit in his chest grow, soon taking over his entire torso. As they got to his apartment, Koichi got a good look of his face for the first time that day.

It was starting to become lined, obviously from stress. His eyes seemed far and distant, always with a little extra glint. He looked like he was about to cry. He slipped his shoes off and walked to the kitchen, where Koichi could hear things moving around. It was something he did when he wanted to keep his mouth shut. "G-Genki?" his voice was hoarse and still shook as he spoke. He shuffled across to the small kitchen where Genki was standing, his hands on two glasses and his head bowed. He stood still, his knuckles turning white.

"I didn't want to…" he said, his hands tensing further. "You know I didn't want to…" he tensed with each word, one of the glasses shattered in his hand.

"Genki," Koichi reached forward and took his hand, looking at the cuts the broken glass left. He ran his hand under cold water from the tap, seeing his fingers curl and his face twist with pain. The blood ran through, causing the water to turn a deep copper color. Koichi sniffled as he did so, rubbing the cuts slightly with his finger, easing out the pieces of broken glass.

"Koichi…" Genki's voice cracked as he spoke and a few tears fell onto the counter. "Koichi, I'm sorry... I'm so sorry." He started to cry next to him as Koichi started to bandage his hand with a towel. "I'm sorry…" he continued to apologize, reaching toward Koichi and taking him into his arms, though the boy remained limp. After a moment or two, he pushed himself away, his eyes plastered to the floor.

"It hurts…" he said, tears starting to fall from his eyes again. "You left me… You said you loved me…"

"I do Koichi… I do I just…" he wanted to make an excuse, but he knew there wasn't one that could make up for what he had done.

"You just what?" Koichi asked, his tone of voice hardening. "You just what? It's not that simple, Genki. You left me. You left me alone, and you didn't even say anything." He crossed his arms and looked into his eyes. "What do you want me to say?"

"Nothing... don't say anything…" Genki replied, his own voice quivering as he spoke.

"I shouldn't have to say anything." Koichi argued. At that moment he was still angry, but he didn't want to hurt him anymore. Genki starred at him for a moment before moving closer to him. Koichi backed away, but the counter behind him refused to let him go anywhere. As his back arched, Genki only brought himself closer.

"Then don't." he said, cupping the boy's face in his hands. "I love you… I don't tell that to just anyone. I don't say things like that so easily." He started to speak, but Koichi quickly closed the distance between them, silencing him with a deep and eager kiss. His arms encircled and tightened themselves around Genki's neck. The kiss remained lingering on each other's lips, even after they pulled away.

"I missed you… so much…" Koichi whimpered, kissing his jaw line lightly. "I can't believe it…" Genki brought them together again, their lips parting as a deep kiss commenced, their tongues twisting together. Koichi's fingers tightened in his hair, tugging gently as he felt his hips lifted and set on the counter. They continued to kiss, not wanting to leave each other's embrace. The kiss ended and they sat that a moment, looking into each other's half lidded eyes.

"I'm sorry," Genki whispered again before placing another small kiss on his lips. Koichi shook his head, feeling another tear trickle down his cheek. Genki reached up and gently wiped it away. Memories from that night so many weeks ago started to flood back into Koichi's head, only causing more tears to flow. "Don't cry anymore…" Genki said gently, stroking his hair. "I'm here now…" he kissed his temple and took him into his arms. Koichi returned the hug with a little hesitation. He shifted, burying his face in his shoulder.

"How do I know you'll stay…?" he said, though his voice was muffled from the other's shirt. "How, how…" Genki's fingers curled as he gripped his shirt, closing his eyes and continuing to hold onto the boy. There were so many things he regretted, so many things he wish he could take back. He tensed and kissed the boy's neck.

"I don't know…" he said, and he truly and honestly didn't know. He wanted to stay, he wanted to make Koichi believe him, but he couldn't believe in himself. He hugged him around the waist, holding his body close to his own. He felt Koichi choke back a sob, and it caused a new pit in his chest to open. "Please don't cry… please…" he didn't know what to do. He just wanted to know that Koichi wasn't hurting anymore. "Please…"

Koichi moved slightly, pressing his forehead against the side of Genki's neck. "Love me Genki…" He whispered, "Just love me…" Genki looked down at him, feeling his stomach lurch. He didn't want to admit it, but at that moment the one thing he wanted to do was hold him and love him like he never had before. He pulled him away from the counter, his feet making light contact with the linoleum floor below them. He brought their lips together for a moment, but the kiss wasn't returned. His heart skipped a beat, but he brought Koichi to his room anyway.

Koichi sat on the bed next to Genki. He starred at the floor, his eyes blank and his face expressionless. Genki couldn't help but stare at him for a moment before kissing his temple and pulling him into his arms again. "Do you really want this, Koichi?" he asked him, stroking his hair as he spoke. He replied with a nod and the tensing of his hand on his shirt. Genki leaned forward and placed another kiss on his lips, though Koichi's still remained tense and unwavering. He couldn't take it anymore, but he didn't want to force him to do something he didn't want. "Koichi talk to me…" he remained quiet for another moment before he let out a small whimper.

"Love me…" was all he said, gripping his shirt and pulling him in close, and though Genki could feel the other's breath brushing across his cheek, he didn't proceed to kiss him. He simply shifted his position so he was staring down at the boy below him. His hands started to search his body, though he didn't feel like he wanted to. He still felt empty. He wanted to feel Koichi's lips on his own, taste his tongue and feeling the other's embrace. He wanted to feel welcome, not like he was forcing him into something.

"Koichi I can't do this…" he said, placing a hand on his chest. "I just can't…" he whispered, hugging himself around the middle. He felt a shift of weight on the bed as Koichi sat up to look at him.

"Why not?" he asked, his face still expressionless. "If you love me, then do it." He said gently, touching Genki's arm.

"Because…" He scowled, not entirely sure if he was mad at himself or Koichi. "I can't." He looked down at the sheets and at the person in front of him.

"Don't tell me you can't, tell me why." Koichi demanded, his eyes piercing into Genki.

"Because it's one-sided…" he finally admitted, looking up at Koichi. The boy froze, staring at him. He pulled him close. "I don't just want to get inside you, Koichi. I want you to love me too. I want to feel your warmth, your touch… I want to feel your love…" he looked down into his eyes. Koichi shook his head and rested it against his shoulder a moment before looking up at him and kissing him tenderly on the lips.

Genki could feel his body starting to warm up and adjust to the other as they pulled themselves together again. He didn't understand anything that was happening. He wanted Koichi. He wanted him to forgive him. He wanted him to love him too. As the moment dragged on, the kiss became more intense, and ended with Genki's hand searching Koichi's body again. It touched all the places that made Koichi squirm.

They're lips stayed intertwined, tongues dancing with each other and clothes slipping away from their bodies. Their breathing started to pick up, their chests heaving together as one. Genki's lips left small kisses on his neck and collar bone. Then his chest and abdomen were coated. He listened as Koichi whimpered eagerly with anticipation with each kiss. His hand searched the boy's body, eventually making its way to his waiting member, where he began to slowly stroke him.

His moans started to come in time with the movement of Genki's hand. His back arched slightly as the motion continued, his legs spreading further apart. He felt Koichi's hands on his shoulders as he reached a climax, coming into the palm of his hand. It was obvious that he had suppressed his desires until that moment, and it made Genki feel like he had a special place in Koichi's life… even if it was just the sex that kept him remembered. He adjusted himself, pushing down his pants and discarding the remainder of their clothes to the floor.

"Koichi…" he whispered into his ear, kissing his temple gently, then his lips. The other breathed heavily below him, but it only took a few more moments before he managed to acquire another erection. He touched it gently as he leaned over, taking a bottle of lubricant from the bedside table and popping the cap. His hands shook with desire as some landed on his three fingers. He reached down, running his hand along the boy's entrance and teasing the puckered opening.

"Genki…" Koichi moaned and pushed lightly against his fingers. The entrance slowly allowed his finger to enter, followed by a gasp and a moan. Koichi tensed slightly as pain started to trickle its way along his spine, but it was soon followed by pleasure and a second finger to enter. He clenched his teeth slightly, arching his back and pushing against him. Only a few seconds later a third finger entered him, causing him to spread his legs further than they already were and buck his hips slightly.

Genki's fingers started to search the inside of him, but he knew where Koichi liked hit most. He rubbed the spot and began to scissor his fingers, stretching his entrance and getting a few more moans and even a scream from the other's lungs. With his fingers remaining in place, with only the tips twitching inside him, he positioned himself. He pressed his own erect member against him, Koichi grinded against him before he could remove his fingers. However, he managed to do so before his body eagerly welcomed the head of his own organ.

Koichi's back arched even more, his arms raising above his head in attempt to open his airway. He was breathing a little more heavily than usual, but it only told Genki how long the boy had waited. "You waited…" he whispered into the boy's ears as he reached toward his hands, lacing their fingers together. "You waited for me…" he kissed his neck gently, allowing him to breath.

"N-No… I-I ah…" Koichi's face flushed a deep red as Genki's hips began to slowly thrust. Protesting was worthless at that point, and they both knew it.

Genki's lips parted as the thrusting continued, moans starting to cause his own throat to vibrate violently. "Genki…" Koichi moaned, calling his name quietly. His eyes were shut tightly as he spilled his seed for the second time that night. However, Genki continued to thrust inside of him, and Koichi never asked for him to stop.

By the time Koichi came to his climax for the third time, they were both entirely out of breath. Their bodies were soaked with sweat, tears and other unmentionable body fluids, and neither had the energy to move. Genki pulled away from the boy, looking down at his flushed and pained face. His cheeks were still stained with tears and small beads of sweat glistened in the light from the street.

"You're beautiful…" He whispered, putting his arms around Koichi's naked torso. His face flushed further. He couldn't answer; his breathing was still out of tune. "I love you…" Genki said gently, kissing Koichi's throat.

"I… love… you…" Koichi managed to return the phrase between gasps for air. Genki wrapped his arms around his waist, kissing his lips gently.

"Sssh…" he coaxed gently and kissed his temple, stroking his hair gently as he slowly drifted off into a deep sleep. He lay there for a half an hour or so, holding the fragile boy in his arms before kissing his forehead once again and falling into his own slumber.

The next morning, Koichi's eyes fluttered open. The window from the opposite side of the room beamed bright rays of sunlight and lit the room up. He was in Genki's bed, feeling his heart skip a beat. He couldn't help but feel that he was gone again, and that he had left him… even though he was in his apartment. As he moved, he felt a little tension. His body refused. He was being held down.

It was then that he noticed the man behind him. His chest rising and falling and their fingers were intertwined. He looked down at the hand, feeling his fingers curl and squeeze them closer together. The tension was returned and he felt a light kiss being placed on his cheek. "You didn't think I would leave, did you?" Genki said quietly into Koichi's ear. His eye filled with tears, but this time, they were of joy instead of pain. He turned and kissed Genki, happy that he could be with him again.


End file.
